


Can I Be Your Home?

by lighthousesoffalsechoices



Series: Takahashi Mahiro [1]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Teenager Mahiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthousesoffalsechoices/pseuds/lighthousesoffalsechoices
Summary: AU.It's been thirteen years and tragedy strikes the Takahashi family, leaving Mahiro alone and under the charge of Misaki and Usagi. But things aren't that simple and Usagi will have to mend his relationship with the kid.A/N: I think this will be the first part of a series about Mahiro and his uncles.
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Series: Takahashi Mahiro [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770163
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Can I Be Your Home?

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this work, any comments and kudos will be highly appreciated, thank you for reading!

Both families had decided that it was better to hold one funeral for them. Not that many people attended, anyway, since Takahiro’s blood family were only Misaki and Mahiro and Manami’s parents had died recently.  
Misaki ended up organizing everything with Akihiko’s help. The man had agreed to without hesitating, in spite of how lazy he usually was.  
Mahiro, now a thirteen year old boy, was sitting down on the floor of his own home, the pictures of his parents were right next to him and everyone who entered stopped to bow to him in respect before praying. He didn’t look at anyone and he hadn’t said anything, not even to his uncle or Akihiko.  
It had been a terrible car accident where many lives had been lost. The news even broadcasted it and Usagi had been the one to pull some strings to stop the reporters from coming close to the house and try to interview Misaki or get some pictures of Mahiro. 

“Mahiro.” His uncle then got on his knees in front of him, he was wearing a kind yet sad smile on his face. But the boy couldn’t see it since he had his face buried in his knees “Do you want to come out with me and get some air?” He then wondered “It’s really stuffy in here with all these people, huh?” He tried to joke.

Mahiro finally looked up and he quickly noticed Akihiko was already outside, smoking as always, though according to his uncle he was slowly quitting “I don’t know.” The teenager finally said and Misaki gently grabbed his hand.

“Come on. Just for a little bit.” He said softly and Mahiro nodded before standing up with the other’s help. 

Slowly, they both walked outside where Akihiko was. The man looked at them but didn’t say anything. 

“See?” Misaki smiled “It’s much better outside.”

Mahiro looked down “I guess.”

“Misaki.” Usagi interrupted them “Are you going to tell him?”

“Tell me what?” Mahiro looked up at them and blinked in confusion. Misaki sighed and nodded before looking at his nephew.

“Mahiro...You should know that you have a choice, but...Usagi-san and I want you to come live with us.” He said softly. 

Mahiro sighed “I...I thought that would happen. I know my aunts don’t want me around.” He said quietly. 

Misaki shook his head “It doesn’t matter. We want you around, Mahiro. I want to raise you.”

“I’m not a baby…”

“You’re still a kid.” He teased softly “You need someone around to help you through some stuff. We all really do.”

“What if I don’t wanna?” Mahiro then asked and Misaki seemed hurt but he still smiled. 

“Then I will talk to your mother’s family. I’m sure someone is willing to take you in.”

“Why wouldn’t you want to?” Usagi then asked “You’ll have everything you need. And Misaki is more than capable of raising you. He understands you.”

“I didn’t say no.” Mahiro said and Misaki nodded before wrapping his arms around his nephew.

“It’ll be okay.” He then whispered but the boy shook his head.

“No....It won’t.”

\----------------------------

A couple of months had gone by and although both Misaki and Akihiko tried their best to make Mahiro feel at home and give him some sense of normality, he still wasn’t talking that much and was very reserved. His grades were not as good as they used to be and Akihiko was trying to change that. But it seemed as if the boy had lost the will to even live.  
That was something that worried Misaki far too much.  
Said man was in the kitchen preparing breakfast. He had a frown on his face as he did so, but still worked around like a complete professional. He only looked up when Akihiko walked into the room, holding one of his giant bears.  
Misaki smiled softly at that, those bears were old, they were pretty clean and well taken care of, but still old. Even though it has been more than ten years, not many things had changed, and he was really glad about that. He truly was happy with Usagi by his side. A part of him couldn’t believe that the fire of the deep love they shared was still there. Maybe duller, but pretty much alive and burning. 

“Good morning, Usagi-san.” He said as he worked on a pot “Could you wake Mahiro up? I’m finishing up with breakfast.” 

The man hummed and nodded. He then left the bear on the couch before walking over to the kitchen to wrap his arms around Misaki’s waist from behind. 

“Usagi-san! I’m cooking! Please be careful!” He whined but the older man smirked. 

“I am being careful. I just want to be close to you. The brat is always around, I need my dose of Misaki.”

“Don’t say that!” The younger man said as he turned around to face the other “Don’t talk as if he was a bother.”

“He’s not.” Usagi admitted “But I still miss doing you anywhere around the house.”

“Sh-Shut up! He can hear you!” Misaki whispered before putting his hands on the man’s mouth. He quickly pulled away when one of them was licked “Gross!” 

“I just miss you, Misaki.” Akihiko said softly. Misaki blushed and sighed. 

“I’m right here...I-I miss you too.” Some things were a bit hard for him to say still, but he was much more open than when they first started dating “But Mahiro…”

“I understand.” Usagi said before kissing his beloved “I know these are hard times for everyone. I’m not heartless.”

“I never said you were.” Misaki pouted before slowly wrapping his arms around the man’s neck “Thank you...For letting Mahiro live here...For agreeing to raise him with me.” He said softly. 

“I’d do anything you ask me to, Misaki.” Akihiko said, hugging the man tighter in his arms “I thought you’d know that by now.”

“You’re so embarrassing.” Misaki blushed deeply and looked away. Akihiko leaned down and started kissing his neck “Usagi-san…” The other moaned lightly “M-Mahiro…”

“Brat’s awake.” The voice of the teenager broke through the room. He was already wearing his school uniform. He then walked over to the table and sat down, not looking at them. 

Misaki quickly pulled away “M-Mahiro! Good morning.” He smiled at his nephew. Akihiko yawned before he started helping his partner serve their meal “How did you sleep?” He then asked they went to sit down. 

“As always.” The boy answered, looking down at the plate in front of him. It didn’t look bad at all, as always, his uncle’s cooking was the best, but he was nauseous and didn’t feel like eating.

“Food’s for eating not for staring at it.” Akihiko then said “Hurry it up, or I’m not driving you to school.”

“I don’t want you to drive me to school but you do it anyway.” Mahiro muttered. 

“Mahiro.” Misaki scolded him “Please be nice. We just care about your safety.”

“That’s a first.”

“What are you talking about?” Misaki asked, setting his chopsticks down “Of course we care about you.”

“Right.” The boy muttered before he started eating. Akihiko narrowed his eyes at the kid. 

“I do not care what you think or feel, you will respect your uncle.”

“Right.” He repeated, not looking up. 

“It’s alright, Usagi-san.” Misaki said to try and calm them both down. After a bit he chuckled nervously and started talking about something entirely different to lighten up the mood. 

\---------------------------

The car ride was completely silent once Akihiko dropped Misaki off at his workplace. Mahiro’s eyes were focused on the scenery outside of the window. He didn’t know what to tell the kid, he didn’t know how to treat him. Everytime they talked it always ended with both of them angry at each other.  
Usagi didn’t want to get mad. He didn’t want to have a bad relationship with the kid. He knew and could see, as he grew up, that Mahiro was not a bad child. Yet for some reason he just couldn’t bring himself to get closer to him. He didn’t know how to deal with kids or teenagers. He never liked them in the first place, but he wanted to try. Sometimes he wished he was as kind hearted as Misaki, maybe then this would be much easier. His lover was a magnet for children and it showed in the way he’s always dotted Mahiro and how much the boy adored his uncle.  
Takahiro’s and Manami’s death did not make the situation any better. He was pretty much hurt by what had happened and a part of him still felt completely in shock. In spite of everything and anything, Takahiro had been his best friend and he loved him dearly. 

“We’re here.” Mahiro’s quiet voice broke right through his train of thoughts. They were parked at the school but Akihiko hadn’t unlocked the doors.

“I’m sorry.” He said before doing so “Have...a good day.” It was strange how easy it was for him to be kind to Misaki yet it was so hard to do the same with this kid. 

“Thanks.” Mahiro said before opening the door.

“I’ll be here to pick you up.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I do.”

Mahiro frowned a bit “Whatever.” He muttered before finally leaving the car and going into the school. Akihiko sighed deeply and he didn’t leave until the teenager entered the building.

\-----------------------------

It was one Sunday evening when it happened. Misaki was preparing dinner as Akihiko worked on an article for a newly formed magazine. Mahiro was supposed to be in his room studying, but that wasn’t the case. 

“I gotta hurry.” The boy said after looking at the clock. He finished putting some things in his backpack before going to open the window. He looked down and gasped, quickly realizing just how tall the building actually was. 

“Usagi-san!” He heard his uncle’s voice and he quickly rushed out of his room. He walked down the stairs as quietly a possible. He made a face when he saw both men kissing on the couch. 

“I need my dose of Misaki.” His uncle’s boyfriend said and Mahiro had to keep himself from throwing up. But this was actually good, they were both pretty distracted. So he slowly made his way outside of the house. He opened the door, feeling really glad that it didn’t really make that much of a sound.  
As soon as he was out of the condo, he started walking away.  
And it was only after around an hour, that Misaki and Usagi were done making out and dinner was ready “Usagi-san, make yourself useful and go get Mahiro from his room. Dinner’s ready.” He told the man, who sighed and stood up.

“You owe me.”

“Just go.” Misaki rolled his eyes before turning around to get the plates.  
Akihiko walked upstairs, going to Mahiro’s room. He knocked softly on the door “Kid, dinner’s ready.” He called as he turned around to leave. But when he didn’t hear an answer, he knocked again “Dinner. Come eat.” He said and this time stayed there, frowning when he only heard silence. He quickly opened the door “Brat-”

His eyes widened when he saw that no one was around. He stepped inside and turned on the lights. He then noticed the open window. He gulped and slowly walked up to it, he looked down and breathed in relief when he didn’t see anything strange, only some people and cars. 

“What the...Where the hell is he?” He muttered before turning around and rushing downstairs. He grabbed his car keys and Misaki blinked at him.

“Where are you going?”

“To look for that damn brat. He’s not in the house.”

Misaki’s eyes widened and he quickly took his apron off and threw it somewhere before rushing over to Usagi “I-I’ll go with you.”

“No, you stay here. In case he comes back. Call the police, I’ll go have a look.”

“I have to go! He’s my nephew! What if something happened to him? What if he needs me?” Misaki grabbed onto Akihiko’s arm. The taller man shook his head and he gently pulled the other’s hand away.

“Stay. In case he comes back, he shouldn’t come back to a lonely house.” He smiled a bit before kissing Misaki’s lips gently “I’ll go look for him. I’ll call you if anything happens.”

“Please...Usagi-san...He…”

“I understand. I don’t want to lose more family.” 

\---------------------------

But hours went by and still Usagi had not found the boy. The night had completely settled and Mahiro had not appeared at all. Misaki had long called the police. 

“I-I don’t get it.” Misaki was losing his mind inside their home “What did I do wrong?”

“Nothing. This isn’t your fault.” Akihiko had stopped at a random street to smoke “This is…”

“Not your fault either, Usagi-san.” The younger man sniffled and the older one closed his eyes. No matter how much time went by, he always hated it whenever Misaki cried. It always felt as if there was a hand gripping at his heart. 

“I’ll continue looking.”

“No, Usagi-san. It’s really late and you need to eat something. Besides the police is on the case and I just...Where else are you going to look? You’ve already been everywhere in this city.” Misaki sniffled and Akihiko sighed deeply, opening his eyes. 

“Maybe I can-” His eyes suddenly widened and he quickly threw the spent cigarette on the ground before rushing back inside the car “I know where he is. Wait for us.” He ordered before hanging up and leaving the phone on the seat “Be there...Stupid brat.” He muttered to himself, going at full speed since no one was around so late at night. 

\------------------------

A few minutes later, Akihiko arrived at the cemetery, he quickly got out of the car before rushing inside. It wasn’t open, but it was fairly easy to get in. He then ran over to the spot he already knew by heart. He would come here whenever he felt like he needed to talk to his best friend again. 

“Mahiro.” He whispered when he saw the teenager sitting in the middle of his parents’ graves, exactly like how he had been back at the funeral. Akihiko walked slowly up to him “Let’s go back home. Come on.”

“I’m home.” The boy said against his knees and the man sighed deeply. 

“You’re at a cemetery.”

“I’m home. Home is them. I’m home. Let me be.”

Akihiko frowned deeply at that and he then grabbed the boy’s arm, making him stand up “We’re going home. Do you know how worried Misaki is?! Why would you do such a thing?! If you wanted to come here we would have brought you, you didn’t have to run away.”

“The fuck do you even care?!” Mahiro suddenly yelled as he set his arm free from Akihiko’s grasp, the man was in a bit of a shock “You call me brat all the time! You’ve always hated me! Ever since I was fucking born! You only want to live with my uncle! Well, I’m giving you exactly what you want! I’m staying here! This is where my family is!” At some point, Mahiro’s eyes filled with tears and he started punching rather weakly Akihiko’s stomach “So just go! You hate me! You hate me!”

“I don’t hate you.” The man spoke quietly “I really don’t.”

“Yes, you do! You never wanted me around!” He choked down a sob, burying his face in the man’s stomach. It was as far as he reached “I don’t u-understand you! I-I don’t get it! If you h-hated me so much why do y-you have me living in your house? Just let me be! Y-You’re not my family!”

“You’re mine.” Usagi then said as he wrapped his arms around Mahiro, but the boy started thrashing around. Akihiko didn’t let go “Do you know what I tell everyone when I talk about you?” He smiled a bit, thinking of the times he mentioned Mahiro to his own family or the people working at Marukawa “I tell them that you’re my nephew. Maybe I was wrong, we are not related. But I found out, when I met your uncle, that home and family does not have to be united by blood.”

Mahiro kept quiet, sobbing very lightly against Usagi.

“I never felt like I had a family.” Usagi told Mahiro as he held him in his arms “I never understood what a home was. Your uncle helped me build one. He’s always been my family. But I never understood what blood family felt like. It’s not like I hated you. I never knew how to deal with you. I’ve never had to deal with a kid before. But...You’re Misaki’s family, that….that makes you mine as well.” He then gently pulled away to look at the teenager “When I heard what happened. After mourning for your parents, I thought of you. Maybe that doesn’t mean much, but I instantly grew worried about what would happen to you. And when Misaki asked me if we could take you in, I didn’t doubt it. Yes, I was used to living alone before Misaki came into my life and now I was used to being just with him. But I am willing to change that for you. We may not have the best of relationships, and I may not know how to deal with kids, but I am willing to try. You’ll have to teach me some things.” 

Mahiro bit his bottom lip “You’re doing...pretty good so far.” He smiled a bit “You’re too grumpy in the mornings though.” He joked and Akihiko smirked.

“That’s not changing, brat.”

Mahiro then closed his eyes tightly as he slowly wrapped his own arms around the man’s waist, burying his face against his stomach all over again “I-I miss them s-so much...I-It feels like a nightmare…I just wanna see them again. I-I miss my mom and my dad and...I-I wish they were here...It’s so unfair!” The boy cried out and Akihiko nodded.

“It is. And I’m sorry I can’t do anything about that. I can’t bring them back for you. I can’t be the perfect uncle you need but...I promise to try my best. But don’t run away, Mahiro. Misaki and I...We can’t lose anyone else.”

Mahiro started sobbing loudly as he fell to his knees. Akihiko held him tightly and knelt down in front of him, closing his eyes as well and gently rubbing the teenager’s back. 

Who would have thought he would ever end up crying in front of someone else other than Misaki?


End file.
